Cliché
by MoonAngel
Summary: My first Daikeru! Which means Yaoi! It will contain three parts, 2 of which are already posted and I'm entering this into Lilac's Daisuke contest...
1. Biggest Dreamer

Author Notes: *blinks* gaa…Daikeru/Takedai warning, yada yada…mild Yaoi, also…I'm decided that Cliché, will become a three part series. This will be the first part even though it was the second part I written, the original story will be part two, and the third part will be well the third part…Also, I'm going to enter this in Cliché into Lilac's Daisuke contest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and the song is call Biggest Dreamer and it's the Digimon Tamer's Opening Song!

__

Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Run through the future and present   
as fast as you can

Daisuke stood in front of the computer. "Digital Gate, open!" He and the rest of the group then entered the Digital World. It was like everyday…Destroy some towers, be attacked, Jogress Shinka…etc. In the end, they win. Classic, nothing really new. Even though Daisuke was getting bored of the same routine, he knew that doing the same thing everyday was better than being dead. Much better…_  
  
Yeah, I realized I haven't been putting my duty aside  
One mystery:  
"Who am I?"_

His eyes fell on the blonde air, blue eye one of the group again. Another part of the daily routine is after saving the world before dinnertime, stare at Takeru for a while. This was the only part of the day Daisuke looked forward too. He had been caught once, by Jun, his sister…He had been staring at him one time while the Chosen Children were at his house. Jun and him had a long talk afterwards. Jun now knew his secret…and he knew a secret of hers._  
  
When my knee hurts after sliding  
I have to get over the pain and get up quick  
or else my chance will run away  
I know that_

What happen next, Daisuke would have sworn that he was possessed. In truth, he was probably possessed…Possessed by something called Love. Hikari and Miyako were talking about girl stuff and Ken and Iori were trying to set our their differences with out killing each other. Daisuke found himself in front of Takeru.

"Hey Daisuke, you need something…"

"I…uhh…I…" His legs were shaking, and for that rest of his life Daisuke would ponder why the hell he did what he did next. He kissed Takeru, on the lips. The two boys stared at each other…both in shock. Everyone was looking at them now, and Ken was raising an eyebrow. 

__

Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer  
Dreaming is the beginning  
That's the answer  
I can fly farther than anyone  
Going through every tomorrow

"Daisuke…" Takeru whispered. Takeru could feel his heart almost stop. He was confused…Ever since he met Daisuke, he had been so sure that Daisuke, his rival, had a crush on Hikari, but just a few seconds ago, he had kissed him on the lips.

"I'm sorry…I didn't…" Daisuke's eyes filled with tears and he looked out the others and did something no one expected him to do…He ran. He ran right out of the Digital World, out of the school, and passed his apartment. Maybe this was all a daydream. Maybe this was just a dream that felt so well, but the pain that was in Daisuke's heart told him it wasn't a dream…It was real._  
  
Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Run through the future and present   
as fast as you can_

5 children stood in shock as the watch their leader run away from them. They and the one running were all confused, but the two who were confused the most was Daisuke and Takeru. The ones this whole affair stood around. In the Real and the Digital World clouds were moving over head, like the heavens were expecting some great Greek Tragedy._  
_


	2. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Happy! Happy! My first Daikeru fic! Daikeru as in Yaoi…! So if you don't like that kind of stuff LEAVE!!! Thank you and have a nice day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song My Tomorrow. My Tomorrow is Digimon Tamer's ending song…I just love the song. I got the translated lyrics from Megchans Message Board…

__

Start running to a place   
That's not on the map  
There's nothing to fear

Daisuke was running…Running as hard as he could. 'Why the hell did I kiss him?!' The thought kept on repeating in his mind over and over again. He kept on running, running away from what he had feared for so long. Before, only two people in the world knew his secret…him and Jun, but now his friends knew. They knew because he had to kiss *him*…He had to kiss Takeru. The Takeru who was his rival over Hikari, but he had kissed him on the lips!_  
  
Fill your heart with bravery  
Alone in the rain  
Even though there is nothing in my pocket  
I only face forward_

Daisuke stopped and caught his breath. He was now in a part of the town he had never been in. His courage, what was left of it, was leaving him. It was pouring down rain and he was lost. This day was not turning out good day…Not even close. In fact, this day had been so bad, that is was cliché. It was like a movie. 'The hero kisses the person he loves, freaks out, and runs. He soon finds himself in a part of town he's never been before. It is pouring and the hero is officially lost.' _  
  
Open the door of unexplored regions  
To the other end of the world  
Keep on going  
No more worries_

Takeru stood in shock for a long moment. Daisuke had kissed him…Daisuke, another boy…Had kissed him. It made him feel warm in side, but…It there was something else…Maybe love. Takeru didn't know, all he knew was that Daisuke had kissed him and ran. He couldn't tell who was the good guy and the bad guy…It was all confusing. Up 'til know, his life had been simple. He would grow up, marry Hikari like he was Destined to and support a family. Now, now…He wasn't so sure what was going to happen._  
  
Start running to a place  
That's not on the map  
There's nothing to fear_

The truth scared him…Not many things scared him, but this did. 'This is cliché! This is just to cliché!' He thought. 'The hero's love stands in shock and watches the hero run off somewhere. Then, the hero's love comes to his/her's senses and goes after him' It was cliché. Takeru, though, didn't know whether to run after Daisuke or go home to cry. It was pouring now, adding to the clichness of the whole thing. Takeru just stood there though, he just stood there staring where Daisuke ran off to and behind him stood the other Digidestine. _  
  
The only time to create tomorrow is now  
Fly to my tomorrow, far away_

Two boys, a true love…A make-believe story that always as a tragical part to it, the climax…The ultimate choice is made then and there. It was the basic set up to almost every story that was ever told. It was what people have now came to a cliché. Yet, in all truth, sometimes the most cliché thing is what really happens in real life. Takeru and Daisuke…They have reached the climax in their relationship, all is left is the choice…


End file.
